


Home | Ben Hargreeves au

by hiorheyhailey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiorheyhailey/pseuds/hiorheyhailey
Summary: Ben is forced to grow up
Kudos: 3





	Home | Ben Hargreeves au

I fumble with the test in my hand, and swallow. This can’t be real. Oh it’s real. It’s a mistake. You bought four. “Fi?” Leah knocks on the bathroom door, before entering. “What’s it say?” She asks, crouching down in front of me. She pries the positive test from my hands, and I blink back tears. “Shit.” She mutters, setting it on the sink. “It’s okay, right?” She rubs my back before helping me up. “This- this could be a good thing!” She says. I shake my head, and glance down at the test again. It’s still positive, hasn’t changed. “Ben isn’t— father material.” I mutter, carrying the test out of the bathroom. “I should get rid of it while I have no emotional attachment, right?” Leah and I sit down on my bed, and she shrugs. “I’m 19. I can’t have a baby Leah.” I mumble, closing my fist around the test. “You’ll still have to tell him though. And who says he won’t be a good dad? He’s 20, that's old enough, right?” She asks. I appreciate her attempt to reassure me, but it doesn’t help much. “There’s never going to be a good time to tell him.” I respond, and glance at the test again. “Baby, the result isn’t going to change.” She says, plucking the test from my hands. “Just let him… find it?” She suggests. It’s a good idea. I wouldn’t have to tell him, he’d be finding out on his own. I nod, and place the test on his nightstand. “He should be home soon. They all should be.” I say. Leah scrunches her face up and stands up. She sighs, sliding her sandals on. “Better get going before daddy Reginald gets here and makes a fuss. How did you even get him to let you move in?” She asks. I shrug. As overprotective as he is, it’s a mystery we’ll never solve. “Bye love.” I wave as she leaves the room. 

All six of them, standing in the living room, being scolded by Reginald. No matter how well they do, he still will find something to complain about. I smile from the stairs when Ben looks at me. He’s covered in someone else’s blood, but it doesn’t bother me. He smiles back. Reginald huffs, looking between the two of us. “You’re dismissed.” He waves them away. Ben jogs up the stairs to me, “I’m gonna shower and then I’ll tell you all about the mission, ‘kay?” He asks. I nod, but push past him into the bedroom. “I’ll wait here for you.” I smile. He looks at me confused, but enters the bathroom anyway. An hour later, he’s drying his hair and shaking water out of his ears. “Hi baby.” I say as he exits. He smiles, and sits down next to me. “You wouldn’t believe it, Fi. This guy was like, faster than Five. It took like, ten minutes to knock him down. Klaus was missing, but he wouldn’t have been of much help anyways. And Luther? He almost got blown up.” His smile stretches ear to ear as he tells me about the bombing that almost was. I train my eyes on my lap when he spots the test on his nightstand. If I had been looking up, I would have seen his entire world come crashing down. “Fi. Fiona, what is this?” He asks. I roll my eyes, and look up at him. “What do you think it is?” I answer. His smile is replaced by a scowl, and his eyes are narrow. “How did you let this happen?” He whispers. My eyes widen, and I can’t do anything but stare at him. “Me?” I say. “How did I let this happen?” I blink. Ben sighs, and sets the pink stick down. “I’m sorry. I just- Fiona I can’t have a baby. I fight crime.” He says. I scoff. “Fiona, I don’t want to lose you.” He mumbles. I sigh. “So you don’t want it?” I ask. “Will you still be my baby if I say no?” I swallow, and feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I pull away, and look back down at my lap. “I don’t- I don’t know Ben. It’s a big decision. Maybe I should go home for a little bit.” I slide off the bed and reach for my bookbag. Ben grabs my shoulder gently and pulls me back towards him. “You can’t go back there, Fi. We’ll figure this out, ok?” He asks. I nod, and he kisses the top of my head.”We’ll figure it out.” I repeat. 

Dinner is the worst. I tell Allison and Vanya everything, and Klaus and Ben’s souls are tethered together. But none of them can know yet, not until Ben is ready. Grace starts to fill my glass with wine, but I stop her. “I’m just going to have water, if that’s okay. I’m starting to have a bit of a headache.” I say. Grace nods, and finishes pouring everyone’s drinks. “Okay!” She claps together. Tonight I have prepared chicken parm, with collard greens on the side. Please enjoy it.” She sits herself down, and while she doesn’t eat, her presence is calming. Allison glares at me as I sip on my water. It’s like she knows. When we finish our meal, she follows me upstairs, while Ben, and the other boys argue downstairs. As soon as we enter the room, she shuts and locks the door. “You’re pregnant.” She says. I nod, and before I know it, tears are streaming down my face. “What am I going to do?” I sob. She sits down next to me, and begins to wipe my tears. “It’s going to be okay Fiona. I promise.” She says. I don’t think it will, but only time will tell. She comforts me for a bit, until Ben knocks on the door. “You ready for bed, babe?” He asks. I nod, and hug Allison. 

Ben tucks me in as he always does, but he doesn’t ask about Allison. Instead, once he’s laid down, he rests his hand on my stomach. “Do you think it knows us yet?” He asks. I laugh. “I think if we’re still referring to it as an it, then it probably isn’t much of a baby yet.” I answer. “Baby, I promise, we will figure this out, okay? But until then I’m guessing it’s better that neither of us get attached.” I say, Ben nods, kisses me, and reaches over to turn the light off. “Goodnight baby.” He mumbles. “And Goodnight, other baby.”

Figuring it out means waiting until two weeks later at my first ultrasound to talk about it again. We’re in the waiting room, Ben rubbing soothing circles over my thumb. My mouth waters, and I can feel the bile rising up in my throat. I nudge him away, but can only make it to the trash can. “I’m sorry.” I whisper to the receptionist when I’m done. She smiles sympathetically, like it isn’t the first time, and it isn’t the last. My throat is raw, my mouth dry, and I haven’t been able to escape the taste of vomit all day. “Don’t be nervous.” Ben whispers, holding back my hair. He gives me a few tissues to wipe my mouth, and then helps me up. “I told you we’re gonna figure it out. I mean it.” 

“Fiona Charles? And I’m going to assume this is the father?” The nurse asks, helping me onto the table, “I’m Lola. I’m just going to take your blood pressure and temperature okay?” I nod, and she begins. The cuff suffocates me, swallowing my arm whole. She apologizes, but tells me that everything is normal. She weighs me, checks my heart rate, and then lays me back. “Any concerns?” She asks, I shake my head, and lift my shirt up for her. Ben clears his throat “I have a few. She’s been throwing up a lot, like every hour for the past week. Is this normal?” He asks. The nurse shrugs, applying the gel to my stomach. I expect it to be cold, but it isn’t actually. “Morning sickness hits some people harder. If it continues into the second trimester, we’ll worry about it then. What else love?” She asks. Ben’s silent for a moment, before grabbing my hand. “She hasn’t gained any weight, she should be gaining right? I try to get her to eat but I don’t think she realizes-” I didn’t. But now I do. Now it’s clear, he does want this baby. “Ben.” I whisper, gripping his hand. “You want it?” I ask. He nods. The nurse pays us no mind. “Well, everyone gains at their own pace. We’ll see how far along she’s measuring. She really only needs to eat an extra 200-300 calories a day.” And then she presses the wand to my stomach. A few silent seconds go by, her moving the wand around, applying pressure in different areas. “Found you.” She whispers to herself. She’s silent a few seconds longer, before removing the wand. “Everything looks fine, I’ll get the doctor in here to confirm.” She smiles. 

Twenty minutes later and the doctor is knocking on the door. “Hi, Fiona? Ben? I’m Doctor. C. Just want to make sure everything is going smoothly.” He says, putting on a pair of gloves. He re-applies the gel, and waves the wand around like it’s magic. “And when was your last period?” He asks. “End of July, early August? It’s always been irregular so I didn’t take a test until I had missed two.” I explain. He hums, and types a few things. He turns the screen towards Ben and I, and begins pointing out things. “You’re measuring 11 weeks. Which puts babys due date at May 5th” He grins. “This is babys right foot.” He points, typing it in. “Here’s ten little toes.” And before you know it, we’ve seen little fingers and feet and legs and hands. “And now we get to hear the heartbeat.” 

Sure enough we do. The soft but aggressive thump thump thump makes it all seem so real. I know better than to let myself cry, but when I look at Ben, his eyes are filled with tears threatening to spill over. “Holy shit Fi.” He whispers, staring at the ultrasound photos in his hand. “I think we’re having a baby.”


End file.
